Hanyo
by Subaru192
Summary: *500 ans avant 1999*. Posséder un double sang n'est pas chose facile, maîtriser ses deux faces l'est encore moins mais si en plus les sentiments viennent jouer le rôle de clefs. Hanyo, démon, destins unis.
1. Prologue: Avant le fameux soir

Titre: Hanyo

Manga: Tokyo Babylon (et aussi peut-être X-1999)

Disclamer: aucun persos de m'appartient (pour le moment)

Genre: UA (Univers alternatif), sérieux, sombre, shônen-aï, Yaoï

Résumé: Posséder un double sang n'est pas chose facile, maîtriser ses deux faces l'est encore moins mais si en plus les sentiments viennent jouer le rôle de « clef »...  
Démons...humains...doubles sang...

* * *

Prologue: **Avant le fameux soir.**

Assit, seul, devant la table basse au milieu de la pièce, il se demandait ce qu'ils avaient préparé pour aujourd'hui.

La pièce était de style ancien japonais, très peu meublée, juste une table basse au milieu, un futon dans l'angle droit et en face de ce « lit », dans l'angle gauche, il y avait un petit mémorial en hommage à feu sa mère.

Sa mère, l'ancienne chef de clan, considérée comme ayant été l'une des plus puissantes onmyoji du pays.

Femme connue aussi pour la délicatesse de sa beauté ainsi que l'aura noble qu'elle dégageait.

Tous ses atouts, son fils en avait hérité.

Ayant tout juste 9 ans, son aura était déjà d'une grande force, étant en plus d'une telle pureté, il émanait déjà de lui une jeune noblesse et un charisme qui promettait.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que lorsqu'il deviendrait adulte, il sera un adversaire redoutable pour ses rivaux et ses ennemies.

Sa force spirituel grandissait d'années en années en même temps que son pouvoir de son autre sang. Cela était inévitable. Parfois le pouvoir de son autre sang se réveillait entièrement, un torrent de feu inondait son corps et il prenait l'apparence qu'il avait hérité de son père.

Un bruit de papier déchiré lui indiqua qu'ils étaient en train d'enlever les ofudas. La porte s'ouvrit et l'une des servantes entra, se dirigeant vers le milieu de la pièce, elle posa un plateau rempli de 4 plats sur la table basse.

Sans dire un mot et aucun regard sur l'enfant, ils refermèrent la porte après son passage et apposèrent un nouveau sceaux. Puis repartir à l'étage qui s'avérait être le rez de chaussé, la pièce où il était enfermé se trouvait en fait au sous-sol.

Le regard posé sur les plats, il se demandait si ils en avaient mis. Puis il se décida et allait avaler l'un des beignets aux crevettes quant une main arrêta son geste, l'un d'entre « eux » était apparu pour le mettre en garde.

(_chuchotements_)

« Attention!

-Il en ont mis?

- Oui.

- Quelle quantité?

- Tout un flacon.

- …merci.

Prenant ses baguettes, il entama ses beignets aux crevettes.

- Tu vas quant même manger ton repas?

- Oui sinon ils vont se douter de quelque chose.

- Ton père devait avoir un corps très robuste pour t'avoir offert une telle immunité.

- Je n'en sais rien, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré…ni«vu»…

- …

- Si je tarde trop, ils vont finir par se méfier encore plus.

- Bien. Je ne peux pas agir physiquement, juste te prévenir.

- Merci beaucoup.

- …tu es vraiment gentil…contrairement aux membres de ta famille.

- Vous êtes différents, vous pouvez être dangereux, beaucoup d'entre eux ont peur de vous. C'est pour cela que ma famille vous pourchasse et vous tues. Des gens hauts placés veulent vous éradiquer jusqu'au dernier.

- Même toi.

- …

- Même toi, ils veulent t'éliminer.

- …

- Il n'est pas facile de posséder un double sang, d'être le fruit d'une union interdite et pourtant être le seul héritier officiel de cette famille.

- Oui, c'est pour cela qu'ils agissent en douce, versant différents poisons dans ma nourriture, utilisant des sorts tout aussi puissants pendant mon sommeil.

- Et malgré tout ça, tu es encore en vie.

- …mais cela aussi grâce à vous qui me prévenez…vous…les démons qu'ils ont tués. »


	2. Chap1: L'enfant et le démon

Chapitre1: "**L'enfant et le démon."**

Il devait sûrement faire nuit dehors mais quelque soit l'heure, la pièce était très peu éclairée et ce tout la journée.

Allongé sur le futon, couché sur le dos, il fixait le plafond…rêveur.

Son sourire…il s'en souvient encore. Un sourire doux, remplie de tendresse, un sourire aussi pour rassurer, pour le soutenir durant les fameuses nuit.

Des nuits de cauchemars, de terreurs, de sang, de ténèbres le menaçant de le faire sombrer au plus profond des limbes de la folie.

Seul son sourire lui permettait de retenir cette envie de destruction, cette faim.

Il se souvient de la première fois qu'il avait découvert le plaisir de tuer, de déchiqueter un ennemi.

Un soir, après la séance « d'éducation à la douleur », il avait réussi à s'enfuir en douce, partir loin de cette demeure.

Il avait courut pendant des heures dans la forêt qui entourait et protégeait la demeure de son clan.

Il avait fini par s'écrouler de fatigue contre le tronc d'un arbre. Le sommeil commençait alors à l'emporter, il allait tomber dans les bras de Morphée lorsque un bruit de craquements de branches et de pas sur les étendues de mousse le fît mettre sur ses gardes.

Il fallait qu'il se cache, qu'il s'enfuie au plus loin car si ces personnes étaient des gens du village, il allait être leur prisonnier. D'une part, à cause de la famine qui s'éternisait depuis des mois et qu'il serait alors une bonne monnaie d'échange contre de l'argent et des vivres, d'autre part à cause de son apparence, à son double sang.

Si par contre c'était des démons, il ignorait ce qu'il allait ce passer et ce qu'il deviendrait mais ce qui était sur c'est qu'il n'approuverait pas la suite des évènements.

Debout, appuyé contre l'arbre, rassemblant le peu d'énergie et de concentration qui lui restait, il se mit à flairer l'air. Y identifiant la moindre parcelle, savourant le doux parfum de la végétation, le goût sucré du pollen des fleurs, la légère humidité que dégageait le tronc des arbres, l'amertume de l'odeur des insectes et parmi toutes ses saveurs qu'il adorait, une odeur suspecte lui fit parcourir son corps de frissons.

De la sueur, de la viande et une odeur animale.

Des humains, des voyageurs sûrement accompagnés de chiens.

Il se leva péniblement et allait commencer l'ascension de l'arbre afin de se cacher dans son feuillage. Mais il était trop tard. Des aboiements se firent entendre derrière le fourré en face de l'arbre, il y apparu après 4 humains.

La lumière dégagée par les torches qu'ils tenaient à leurs mains, l'éclaira et l'aveugla légèrement.

Le dos contre le tronc de l'arbre, ses pensées se bousculèrent, confuses, l'empêchant de trouver un moyen pour s'échapper de cette situation qui avait tout les risques de mal se finir. Son aura se troubla, perdant ainsi de sa noblesse.

Paralysé, il vît les quatre chiens s'avancés vers lui en grognant et montrant les crocs, le regard emplie de menace. Ils étaient précédés par leurs maîtres, les lances à la main.

(_Chuchotements_)

« Qu'est ce que tu attend? Tues les! »

Levant la tête, il aperçue entre les arbres une silhouette.

-…

Les voyageurs n'étaient plus que à 4 mètres de lui.

- Ça alors, un démon!

- Il me parait bien jeune.

- N'en soit pas si sur, il est peut-être plus vieux que toi, mais je n'avais jamais vu cette espèce là.

- N'empêches qu'il faut s'en débarrassé. Il est peut-être encore un petit jeunot mais imagine le adulte!

- Oui, il deviendra comme tous les autres, de la vermine.

Plus que 2 mètres.

Soudain, la silhouette qui était cachée dans l'arbre, sauta et s'interposa entre l'enfant et ses futurs bourreaux.

- Ola, braves gens, cet enfant est avec moi.

- T'es qui toi? Son propriétaire? Ou bien toi aussi veut-tu rafler un peu d'argent avec sa dépouille ?

- Aucun des deux.

- Alors dans ce cas pousse toi, nous on a besoin de cet argent. Ce petit démon doit valoir un certain prix, il paraît d'être d'une espèce peu commune.

- Désolé d'intervenir dans vos affaires mais comme je viens de le dire cet enfant est avec moi alors…

Au odeur de sang.

L'un des 4 hommes venait d'être transpercé par sa propre lance.

L'inconnu s'était avancé rapidement vers lui, avait prit la lance de ses mains et l'avait retourné contre lui, traversant le corps du chasseur de part en part.

Le corps tomba en arrière.

Les chiens commencèrent à aboyer et l'un d'eux sauta sur l'inconnu qui sans le moindre effort le fit valser violement sur le côté, lui brisant ainsi la colonne vertébrale.

Les autres chasseurs et leurs chiens en restèrent pétrifiés.

Prenant la torche du chasseur mort, qui était tombé au sol, l'inconnu s'avança vers l'enfant et se mettant à genoux devant lui, il lui tendit la torche.

- Tiens, garde moi ça s'il te plait.

- …d'accord.

Grâce à la lumière émise par la flamme de la torche, il pût ainsi mieux voir l'humain qui était devenu son sauveur.

Il avait juste pût constater qu'il était assez grand, âgé de environ 18 ans. Maintenant il savait qu'il était brun, les yeux couleur ambre doré, qui d'ailleurs il trouvait très beaux.

- …ATTENTION !!!

L'un des chasseurs s'était élancé vers eux, la lance tendue en avant. L'inconnu se retourna et s'écarta de la trajectoire de l'arme.

- BAISSE TOI!

L'enfant s'aplati par terre, échappant de peu à l'arme dont la lame se planta dans le tronc de l'arbre.

L'étranger donna un violent coup de poing dans le ventre du chasseur qui se plia en deux sous la douleur. Sortant un poignard de sa manche, le sauveur lui transperça le cœur.

Les trois derniers chiens sautèrent en même temps sur le meurtrier de leurs maîtres.

Arrachant l'arme planté dans le tronc, la lame en avant, l'enfant donna un violent coup aux bêtes, les envoyant se heurter violement contre le tronc des arbres voisins.

Seulement il avait utilisé ses dernières forces. Chancelant sur place, laissant tombé la lance au sol, il ne vît pas le dernier chasseur au dessus de lui, l'arme à la main, s'apprêtant à le tuer.

Sa vue se brouilla et il se sentir tombé en arrière. Quand soudain, un bras le retient et le plaqua contre le torse de son propriétaire.

Un bruit de craquement d'os se fît entendre et celui d'un giclement de sang.

Ouvrant avec difficulté les yeux et tournant péniblement la tête en direction du bruit, il aperçu le dernier chasseur debout pétrifié comme une statut.

L'inconnu avait empoigné la lame de la lance et avait stoppé net le coup faisant se planter le chasseur sur le corps de l'arme.

Laissant tombé négligemment le cadavre, le sauveur tourna la tête vers l'enfant.

- Cela t'apprendra à vagabonder dans cette partie de la forêt sans arme.

- …merci…

- Surtout si tu ne s'est pas très bien utilisé ton deuxième sang.

- Vous…vous avez devenez ?

- Oui.

- Vous êtes un…

- Un démon.

- …vous aller faire quoi de moi?

- Pour le moment, tu as surtout besoin de soins vu ta forte fièvre et aussi de repos.

- …merci…

- Quel est ton nom?

- …Subaru.

- C'est joli, j'aime bien. Moi c'est Seïshiro.

**à suivre...**


	3. Chap2: Ambiguëté

Chapitre2:**"Ambiguïté"**

Assit, à l'intérieur du lit, la couverture le maintenant au chaud, il observa Seïshiro préparer le repas, un mélange de viande de cervidés, de légumes agrémenté de quelques épices, une savoureuse odeur remplie la partie de la grotte où tous deux se trouvaient.  
C'était une sorte d'immense labyrinthe, tout personne inconnue osant y pénétrer et s'aventuré dans les innombrables galeries avait toutes les chances de s'y perdre et finir par mourir de faim et de soif.  
Seïshiro lui avait expliqué qu'il connaissait ce refuge depuis des années, il avait mémorisé une grande partie des galeries, d'autres étaient encore inexplorées.

Suite à l'attaque des braconniers, Subaru avait finit par s'évanouir sous la douleur de sa fièvre.  
A son réveil, il se trouvait dans une sorte de grotte à en juger la matière de la pierre, plus précisément il était dans un petit rabat dans le mur de la galerie, formant une pièce de vie.Une couverture le recouvrait, lui procurant une douce chaleur, le démon lui avait posé un épais morceau de tissu mouillé sur le front.  
Il avait dormi pendant 6 heures, d'un sommeil agité dût à la fièvre. Son sommeil était rempli de cauchemars puis le trou noir total jusqu' à que une odeur parvienne à son esprit. Le lit était encore imprégné de l'odeur du corps de Seïshiro.  
Il avait mit du temps à ouvrir les yeux et montrer à son hôte qu'il était enfin réveillé. Car il se sentait bien dans son lit, la chaleur et l'odeur qui s'y trouvait lui procurait une sorte de paix intérieure. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était senti aussi bien au réveil.  
Pourtant il se trouvait en compagnie d'un inconnu, dans son lit en plus et pour couronner le tout celui-ci était un démon.

Seïshiro avait vu l'enfant se réveiller et s'asseoir en tailleur, il s'était levé et aller s'asseoir sur le futon. Subaru était encore faible malgré son esprit un peu reposé. Le visage rougit par la fièvre (qui avait quelque peu baissé), le souffle haletant et le regard flou.  
Le démon lui avait appliqué une compresse en tissu imbibée d'une solution dont la vapeur qui en dégageait faisait l'effet d'un calmant. Malgré tout, le cadet avait beaucoup déliré pendant son sommeil, à plusieurs fois l'hôte avait dut le calmer et remettre en place le morceau de tissu.

Tendant la main à coté du lit, il prit un petit flacon dont le liquide servirait à faire baissé la température.  
Subaru avait du mal à maintenir sa tête à l'horizontale, l'esprit embrumé à cause du simple fait de s'être assit.  
Le démon pressa le goulot du flacon contre les lèvres de son cadet, l'invitant à le boire. Cependant, Subaru n'arrivait pas à l'avaler le liquide pourtant il lui fallait vider le flacon en entier.  
L'aîné finit par s'asseoir encore plus près de lui jusqu'à se trouver totalement en face de lui à seulement quelques centimètres de son corps. Sa main contre la mâchoire de son cadet, il lui mit la tête à la verticale, il avala lui-même le liquide, le laissant en attente dans la bouche. L'un de ses doigts écarta doucement les lèvres de Subaru, se penchant vers lui il l'embrassa.  
Il recommença cette manoeuvre, vidant au fur et à mesure le flacon.

L'esprit embrumé, Subaru avait été néanmoins surpris de voir Seïshiro se penché vers lui pour l'embrasser, faisant ainsi glisser le liquide à l'intérieur de lui, offrant donc aucune résistance.  
Les yeux ouverts, il voyait son aîné recommencé ce manège à plusieurs reprises.  
Ses lèvres douces et tièdes lui procuraient une délicieuse sensation.  
A la moitié du flacon, il ferma les yeux, savourant encore plus cette situation qui néanmoins était ambiguë presque malsaine d'un certain point de vue.

Il est vrai que ce genre de situation en apparence, étant donné leur différence d'âge, paraissait malsaine pour les humains.  
Du côté des démons, cela se produisait parfois mais quand le cadet était si jeune cela visait surtout les pervers dont le taux de sadisme était d'un degré assez élevé.  
Malgré cela, il était là, assit dans le lit de son hôte, se faisant embrasser (subissant son premier baiser) afin d'avaler un médicament et pourtant il commençait à apprécier cette méthode. Car il avait beau être très jeune, n'oubliont pas qu'il avait 9 ans, la maturité de son côté sérieux était presque comparable à celle de son sauveur.  
Enfin ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait exciter Seïshiro quand même !

Une fois le flacon vide, Subaru chancela et tomba sur le torse du démon pour finir par s'endormir.  
Allongeant avec douceur le corps de l'enfant, Seïshiro utilisa son pouvoir afin d'invoquer un « servant » de forme humaine pour protéger Subaru pendant qu'il irait chasser pour le repas.

Marchant pendant de longues minutes à travers le dédale, il se mémorisa ce baiser...où plutôt ces baisers...

Il se demandait ce qu'il lui avait prit de faire ça, certes ce n'était pas la première fois mais hors de question avec un enfant ni même avec un adolescent d'ailleurs.  
C'était surtout le regard que avait Subaru qu'il l'interpellait...ses yeux verts, comparables à des émeraudes, étaient si limpides que cela l'avait mit dans un état de transe et il avait été absorber par la sensation que procurait cette méthode, qui au départ n'était que une méthode comme les autres si ce n'est que c'était rapide et simple.  
Pourtant cette situation avait embrumé leurs esprits au point que les baisers, certes restant physiquement chastes, devenaient assez ambigus côté sensation frôlant même les sentiments.  
Il voulait au départ trouver une méthode assez rapide et simple, pourtant en tant normal utiliser les baisers avec un enfant ne l'aurait jamais traverser l'esprit ! Alors pourquoi ?  
En plus, « rapide »...disons qu'il avait prit le temps de savourer un peu ses lèvres malgré qu'il avait administré le médicament et au fur et à mesure cela devenait plutôt une méthode « lente et agréable »...

Non, il fallait absolument qu'il fasse dorénavant attention !  
D'une part, parce que Subaru est très jeune, non pas sur la question « vous voyez ce que je veux dire » en plus qu'il n'aimait pas spécialement « l'acte physique », d'ailleurs pendant qu'il l'embrassait cela ne lui pas traverser l'esprit !  
D'un point de vue, surtout du sien, cela était bon signe, il n'était pas attiré par les enfants que ce soit sur le plan obsessionnel que physique.

Non, cela venait de Subaru!  
Il y avait quelque chose en lui...d'attirant mais sur le plan sensation certes chaste mais cela frôlait presque le plan de début de sentiment. Et cette sensation pour presque ainsi dire sentiment, il ne voulait absolument pas le développer.

Frôlant ses lèvres de ses doigts, Seïshiro se demandait quel allait être la suite des évènements et de la façon dont tous deux réagiront lorsqu'il reviendra dans la grotte.

Surtout que Subaru était...un « hanyo ».  
Hybride né de l'union d'un être humain et d'un démon.

**à suivre**


	4. Chap3: Un autre semblable

Note de l'auteur 1: les noms des chapitres ont été modifiés.

Note de l'auteur 2: Cross-over avec...

Note de l'auteur 3: voir en fin de chapitre.

* * *

Chapitre 3: « **Un autre semblable** » 

Époque Sengoku, aussi appelée Sengokujidai. Période sombre où les guerres faisaient rage dans le territoire japonais.

Vers le début du XV ième siècle, la douleur et la misère provoquées par les catastrophes naturelles, telles que les tremblements de terre, et la famine ont souvent servi à déclencher les soulèvements armés de fermiers las d'être trop endettés et de payer trop d'impôts.

Les temps étaient durs pour les hommes, entre les conflits militaires quasi-constants, les catastrophes naturelles, la famine, les monstres et démons en tout genre, la vie était rude et difficile. Et c'était surtout ceux qui appartenaient au peuple pauvre qui payait la facture la plus lourde.

En ces temps, un village voulant rester neutre avait toutes les chances d'être pris dans un conflit opposant deux territoires. Et quand ce n'était pas les humains qui s'entretuaient, c'était les monstres et démons qui s'en chargeaient avec plaisir.

Cependant, des personnes s'opposaient à eux. Des exorcistes, des moines et des chasseurs de monstres offraient leurs services afin de calmer la panique des villageois et de freiner le nombre de meurtres.

An 1426, le clan Sumeragi faisait parti de ces personnes combattant ce fléau qui perdurait depuis la nuit des temps. Que ce soit pour apaiser des âmes ou combattre des démons, le clan comme beaucoup d'autres mettaient leurs services à disposition aux seigneurs et shoguns. Comme certains, il appartenait à une bonne classe sociale dans la hiérarchie, comparable à la noblesse.

Rikka fût l'ancienne chef des Sumeragi. Depuis toute petite, elle avait subi le dur entraînement de la maîtrise du Yin et du Yang. Elle était devenu chef à l'âge de 16 ans et avait sût dirigé le clan avec efficacité ainsi que de contribuer à son avenir en perdurant leurs traditions.

Son travail, son expérience, ses compétences et son don inné avaient fait d'elle l'une des meilleurs onmyoji du pays.

Elle avait ainsi remonté l'estime du clan au regard des seigneurs.

Alors que ce passerai-t-il si un jour, l'un des membres du clan bravait le plus grand tabou qui leur soit ?

Que ce passerai-t-il si l'un d'entre eux, pour quelque raison, osait s'unir avec l'un des membres de ce fléau ?

Et pourtant cela s'était produit…

Une rencontre, une douce illusion, un mensonge et une trahison qui s'étaient aboutie à la naissance d'un hybride, être possédant un double sang.

Ces personnes étaient appelées « hanyo », enfant né de l'union d'un humain et d'un démon. Être dont la naissance était maudite. Rejeté des humains et méprisé des démons, leur seule issue était vivre à l'écart, en solitaire. Même si ils avaient du sang de monstre, une faille se cachait dans leur nature et qui les rendait vulnérables pendant un certain temps.

Ce fût en 1417 que Rikka brava cet interdit, suite à une multitude d'évènements et après avoir commis la plus grande erreur de sa vie. Âgée de 29 ans, elle donna naissance à son unique enfant.

Un soir d'hiver, alors que la neige recouvrait le domaine de son manteau blanc, Subaru commis son plus grand crime, celui d'être venu au monde. Et il allait devoir le payer très cher.

L'esprit embrumé, Subaru ouvrit les yeux avec difficultés, prenant appui sur ses coudes y remarqua qu'il voyait flou. Ses sens en alerte, il chercha à savoir où il était et pourquoi il y était. Puis tout lui revient en mémoire, son ami, sa fugue, les braconniers, sa rencontre avec Seïshiro et puis…il s'était évanoui, sa tête était devenue trop lourde, son corps ne lui répondait plus. A son réveil, le démon lui avait fait boire un étrange liquide, avec un goût d'herbes médicinales. Et puis il l'avait…il l'avait embrassé pour lui donner !

Que-ce qu'il lui avait prit ?! Pourquoi s'était-il laissé faire ?! Il aurait pût s'enfuir ! Non, il aurait dut !

Pourtant…personne n'avait eu de geste d'attention envers lui…personne sauf sa mère.

Une vague de tristesse s'empara de lui et un voile humide se posa sur ses yeux. De fines larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues, finissant leurs chemins sur le lit, de légers tremblements prirent possession de ses épaules et ses mains s'agrippèrent à la couverture avec force. Se souvenir d'elle était toujours douloureux.

_-- Subaru, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours alors tu dois devenir fort. Le monde de dehors est dangereux pour toi et je ne veux pas que ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour se reproduise à nouveau, tu comprends ?_

_-- Subaru…pardonnes moi…de te laisser seul…face à eux…_

Non, il ne devait pas pleurer, il lui avait promis.

Passant avec force ses mains sur ses yeux, il essuya ses larmes. Mais en frottant de cette manière, il laissait de petites traces rouges sur son visage.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua que ses cheveux étaient détachés. Regardant autour de lui, il ne trouva pas le petit bandage qui les maintenait en queue relevée. Ses cheveux, il les avait hérité de sa mère, leur couleur et leur douceur et aussi la même longueur. Attachés, leurs cheveux leur allaient jusqu'à la taille.

-

Son ami. Où était-il ? Avait-il été aperçu par le clan lors de sa fugue? Si jamais eux l'attrapait…

Une vague d'angoisse l'envahissait, si jamais le clan avait fini par s'apercevoir de sa présence et étant donné ce que son ami était…

Il arrivait que le jeune hanyo s'enfuyait hors de la demeure en pleine nuit pour aller le retrouver mais tous deux ne pouvaient passer que 3 heures ensemble.

Depuis ce jour là, celui de leur première rencontre, un lien invisible s'était formé entre les deux enfants.

Et pourtant beaucoup de choses les séparaient, physiquement et socialement. Seule leur nature les rendait semblables. Toutefois, leur première rencontre avait été un peu « musclée ».

C'était il y a un an, il venait de terminer son entraînement quotidien, qui naturellement l'avait épuisé, et il avait reçu la permission de se promener dans le domaine.

Soudain, une odeur suspecte lui avait chatouillé le nez, ce n'était ni une odeur humain, ni celle d'un démon, c'était plutôt un mélange des deux. Comme lui. Alors il s'était mit à pister cette odeur jusqu'à qu'il trouve la source à la limite du domaine.

Il y avait une autre saveur, plus amer.

Quelqu'un se cachait dans les épais buissons, quelqu'un qui était blessé car une fine odeur de sang s'en dégageait.

Subaru sentit une aura agressive, cette personne était sur la défensive mais elle éprouvait aussi de la colère. L'enfant se trouvait à quelques pas du végétale, il s'était arrêté car l'aura de cette personne montrait qu'elle l'attaquerait si il avançait plus.

Subaru avait avancé d'un pas, un seul mais cela avait suffit à briser le fin mur entre lui et la personne blessée car une ombre rouge sauta subitement hors du buisson pour finir par le renverser et le plaquer au sol. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir qu'il sentait déjà deux mains lui serrer le cou avec force.

Donnant un violent coup de pied dans le ventre de l'agresseur, il été parvenue à se libérer de l'emprise qui lui avait toutefois laissée dix marques noires autour du cou. L'autre personne avait bondi sur le côté et s'était retourner pour faire face au jeune hanyo, les yeux rempli de colère.

L'inconnu avait apparemment le même âge que lui, habillé d'un kimono rouge et avait de magnifiques cheveux argentés, mi-long et détachés.

Le temps s'était comme suspendue, ils se fixaient, attendant une réaction de l'autre. Ce fût Subaru qui fit le premier pas, séparant la distance entre lui et l'enfant au cheveux argentés, plus par curiosité. Mais l'autre enfant, le voyant s'avancé vers lui, prit la poudre d'escampette malgré sa blessure à l'épaule.

C'était comme ça qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés la premier fois. Quelques minutes qui pourtant avait fait croiser leurs routes et qui les conduiraient à se rencontrer à nouveau.

(A suivre)

Note de l'auteur 3: voici une image qui m'a fait décider du style de coiffure de Subaru (la queue relevé): http://img502.imageshack.us/img502/5554/shessyrl7.jpg


End file.
